


The Swan Lake AU

by mikeellee



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, Swan Princess (1994), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Princess Kitty Pryde is forbidden to even look at magic, however, when her uncle calls for the help of a retired evil wizard to help with a problem, the princess, sees her chance to see the magic. This escaletes far more than what she expected. What will happen with her now?





	The Swan Lake AU

  


N/A: I grew up watching Don Bluth´s version and man...talk about wasted potential. I love how the princess didn´t want to marry the Prince because they have nothing in common. So, how about a retelling of that story where Kitty, the Princess does love the evil wizard Kurt(Rothbart) without Stockholm Syndrome or anything like that? Also, I´m chicken as I don´t want to make Kitty´s father as an asshole(he´s one in the comics) but I want to use an uncle here....wait, in the movie Odette was raised by her father but she may as well be raised by the wild bears as no one was really paying attention to her.

  


In the kingdom of Magnolia, a plague infests their lands causing nothing but misery to the farmers and to everyone who needs food. The King Regent, Alfred, is facing a great crisis as his last option is to call help from the ever so intimidating Necromancer.

  


"A Plague?" the voice carries an accent that is new to the kingdom attracting attention from a third person in the conference room, someone the King-regent is not paying attention.

  


"Yes, a mutated form of locusts are attacking the land and we don´t know what to do to stop, can you help us?" the King -Regent asked with a plea in his tone, something not heard every day.

  


"I can do that easily, my magic is more than enough to exterminate them, are you alright with the payment?" The Necromancer asked showing a fanged smile and the King only nods his head "in that case, consider the problem solved"

  


The third person in the room is still being ignored, even more, as the Necromancer leaves the room. 

  


The Necromancer, named Kurt, not always goes have to chit chat with clients in their own places, however, Kurt has to admit Magnolia is richer than Genosha and is interesting to make contacts in this kingdom.

  


Kurt stops in the hall and chuckles amused.

  


"You can come out now, the little spell of yours is not very good, at least not against me" Kurt speaks and a young woman with doe eyes, chestnut hair in a ponytail braid style(resembling, for some reason, the pure essence of autumn) and a blue dress. If it wasn´t for the small crown on her head, Kurt could have mistaken her for the lady-in-waiting of this court.

  
  


“Oh, how did you notice me?” the woman in question is older enough, no more than 21 years, but still carries a certain naivete and innocence that Kurt finds cute. A Princess in such richer kingdom sure has better things to do than following him around.

  


“Your smell” Kurt stated and Kitty starts to smell herself and looking at him dubiously, she is not smelling bad nor strongly enough “my nose is more sensitive than yours and I can feel your aura” far too innocent to be mistaken with the King.

  


“Now, tell me, what´s a princess like you doing in following me?” Kurt asked waiting to scare her a little, yet, the effect was the opposite.

  


“I didn´t mean to bother you, I just want to see you doing real magic” and then she realizes, with shame and disgust that no one introduced herself to him neither Kitty “My name is Katherine Anne Pryde, daughter of Cameron and Theresa Pryde” she made a bow and Kurt chuckles, yes, she is too innocent.

  


“Wait, magic? You´re the Princess of the richer kingdom of all the 7 kingdoms….You can hire a tutor or a magician without a problem” Kurt could see what would come next either she would try to flirt with him or appeal to his ego.

  


“My uncle never let me be near to magic” Kitty stated and Kurt looks a bit perplexed “Oh, that?is not magic, is my waking, I can phase through walls and anything” she explained smiling and then bites her inner lips as she gains courage to ask “can I watch you perform magic?”

  


“I´ll kill dozen of mutated animals in the most brutal way”

  


“I know, still, I would like to see. Magic is something I always want to understand. The freedom it gives as well the pain and brings.”

  


“Well, if have the stomach to handle me killing several mutated animals for hours, why not?” Kurt stated and Kitty follows him along.

  
  


________________________

  


True to his words the elimination of this plague was not a walk in the park, far from it, yet, Kitty did pay attention to the spells used. In the end, the problem was solved and Kurt receives his payment. No one cheating on the payment, unlike a certain kingdom, Kurt then notices the absence of the princess. It´s night and everyone is feasting. In his honour, although some could argue it was more dedicated to the free lands than him, semantics.

  


“Where´s the Princess?” Kurt asked confused as the seat dedicated to her is empty and he knows she was unharmed during his job and ended up back to the castle safely. King Regent offers an apologetic smile.

  


“She´s feeling sick of the sudden, you know, women´s problems” the king explained and as the few members of the court refused to look at the King as he explains the situation, something is not right.

  


He shouldn´t care. 

  


He really shouldn´t care, yet, he does.

______________________

  


On the next morning, Kitty receives a letter in secret from the Necromancer, the man asked if she is alright and Kitty wonders if this is one of those magical letters where the other can see you, Kitty´s eyes are red and puffy as her check is marked with a slap.

  


“Dear Kurt, I´m fine...I was just feeling tired, if you are offering to teach me, for real? I would enjoy that very much, could be after day 5” she looks herself at the mirror looking angry at the slap on her face, it will take a few days to heal, even with her maids using the healing spells and ailments “by the way, that spell you used on the last locusts, could you teach me?” 

  


Kitty now looks again to her bruise. This is the last time her uncle ever hurts her.

  


______________________________________

  


Lately, the Princess of Magnolia is not always in her chores, for example, she was supposed to cut the tie of the newest school in the Capital, however, she wasn´t there. It was her lady-in-waiting who cut the tie. No one really complained as the school itself is magnificent and later the Princess did show up to the joy of each kid.

  


The King- Regent never knew about this little incident or the others.

  


“Calm down, focus” Kurt instructed a shivering Kitty who is holding a green energy ball with her own free will as Kurt explain.   

  
  


“For how long should I keep doing this?” Kitty speaks gravelly closing her eyes and focusing on her task.

  


“Uhm, until you feel the energy can´t be contained anymore” Kurt explained and Kitty nods once deeming now is the time to let go of the green energy ball. The Princess let the ball drop on the floor causing a medium hole on the ground.

  


“Yeah, not bad for a beginner” Kurt stated analysing the hole and then Kitty´s hand, not much burning as he envisioned for the first time.  Using a potion the man puts on her delicate hands. Kurt likes the contrast of their hands.

  


“Am I getting better?” Kitty asked with that cute smile of her and Kurt is feeling soft again. 

  


“You´re moving to decent” Kurt teased her and Kitty pouts “by the way, why do you want to learn magic so much? if you have a problem I can do it for you” Kitty didn´t think this suggestion was as flattering or gallant as Kurt hoped.

  


“I´ve had men saying the exact thing, don´t move a finger, Little Kitty, I can do it for you, I can rule for you” Kitty looks enraged as she continues “Little Kitty, stay in your Room, I know better. I´m sick of this”there´s certain desperation on her voice “is madness living there...I can´t only count with my words against men that can beat me up...I need an advantage, green balls of energy are one of them”

  


Kurt lets her rant until she is over. Give a glass of water and merely speaks.

  


“In that case, the next lesson will have to be different, if you want to survive in such court...you´ll need more spells, are you sure you don´t want me to kill all of them?”

  


“Lovely offer, but not, thank you, elf”

  


“I only let you call me elf cause you´re cute”

  


Kitty was about to ask if the new spell will coast something, her hand is in the rubies of her bracelet(Kitty does not care for anything given by her uncle) when Kurt replies.

  


“No, keep with the bracelet, the lesson is free”

  


“Ok” she takes her bracelet and hands to Kurt “But I want to give my bracelet, fuzzy elf”

___________________________________

  


Kitty, according to the King-Regente, is not a beauty and much less fit to rule the Kingdom. A poor girl in a woman´s body still grieving for the loss of her parents. That is the answer given when Magneto asked why Kitty, with 21 years old now, is not the ruler. No one buys this excuse until Pietro, by accident, saw Kitty and the evil necromancer talking on the west pond.

  
  


Magneto didn´t think twice to call the X-men and Excalibur. The King-Regent was furious and wants to make his displeasure know to his niece, except, his hand is now bleeding.

  


“You won´t touch me again, uncle”  Kity states proudly with her green glowing hands now she tries to run, but, this was not effective. The guards captured Kitty using more advanced spells. Kitty did put a fight. Use all the spells she could and phase at the best moment, but, the guards of Magnolia are trained to be the best of the best. The elite. Kitty may have talent with magic, but, a few months training is not enough as guards who had years perfecting their magic.

  
  


“The necromancer completely dominates her mind” The man speaks wipe the blood of his check “ Look what she has done to me! let this girl stay on her room, never let her leave, I´ll call Excalibur to take a look on her mind, that monster temper her poor fragile mind”

  


“NO! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS TRYING TO TEMPER EVERYTHING HERE” Kitty screams and some listen, some ignored and some did nothing.

Rachel Grey is the daughter of Jean Grey. The name has tremendous weight. Once entering the room, the woman was not expecting this. Usually, when someone controls anyone´s mind, as the king gives the so-called symptoms, the person would think only about their master and nothing more.

  


“My name is Rachel Grey” Rachel introduced herself “I´m a heroine and I´m here to save you, I just want to make sure your mind is alright, do you let me enter in your mind?”

  


“Why do you need my consent? I know you´re trying to enter with no success” Kitty spats back still reading her book “I don´t want anyone poking with my mind and no, I´m not under anyone´s control”

  


“The Necromancer stole a very valuable bracelet it´s on his nature to do so” Rachel tries again.

  


“I gave to him, that bracelet was a present from my uncle...he wanted to fuck me and make me his bride….so, is Excalibur going to save me from him?”

  


______________________

  


Kurt Wagner is a man of patience. That´s one of his virtues. Kurt Wagner is also a man prompt to feel a fury no one could describe. Right now, Magnolia will be the witness of such an event. Kurt Wagner is not anger. He´s pissed.

  


Kitty didn´t show up for her classes, Kitty didn´t give notice has days now. And once asking around “nicely” to a new member of X-men turns out Princess Kitty is being held captive in her own home by her uncle and Excalibur is trying to clean her mind from his influence.

  


Kurt is not in a good mood now.

  
  


The burned land of the capital is an indication of that. And the pillage of dead bodies is too. The guards who saw the Necromancer coming to Kitty´s room did the only thing possible, abandoned their weapon and surrender themselves.

  
  


No one gets away with this injustice, however, the guards are not dead or permanently injured.  The door has a series of complex seals prevent Kitty from phasing and anyone else to enter. The seals are good but they aren´t against Kurt.

  
  


“Katzchen?” Kurt asked the woman coughing and far too thin, in his mind, she´s too thin. Kurt takes her in a bridal style tenderly “Are you alright?”

  


“I´m not dying, you won´t need to resurrect me, I´m just with hungry and thirsty” the words leave her mouth so weakly and Kurt really didn´t like this at all. The man summons a glass of water for Kitty to drink. 

  


“I´m going to take you out of here, ok?” Kurt asks his bamfs to take Kitty to his house safely.

  


“I have to do one last thing”

___________________________

  


King Regent is not pleased. No, he´s terrified as the Necromancer is in the castle. Where is the X-men or Excalibur?

  


“Help!” Alfred screams in agony.

  


“Help?” a male voice now whisper in his ear “there´s no one but me in this room, I´m the God now and I decide that an incestuous freak like you don´t need to live very much, the worms may have a better use  for you”

  


No one heard from Alfred ever again.

  


_______________________________

  


“My head” Kitty speaks nursing a headache it has been 15 days since she´s in Kurt´s home and it seems that what happened in the Magnolia was a bad dream. “Good morning, Kurt”

  


“Good morning, how is your head?”

  


“Fine, just don´t let me drink that much beer like last night, ok?”

  


“Ok”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
